


Baby, you need help

by Juicep530



Series: Aviana and her daddy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ageplay, CHECK TAGS BEFORE READING, Constipation, DDLG, Diapers, Doctor daddy, Enemas, F/M, Kink, Medical, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Suppositories, baby aviana, possible scat, rectal thermometer, thermometer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juicep530/pseuds/Juicep530
Summary: Daddy’s little baby needs some help going potty.Please read tags before reading!!





	Baby, you need help

**Author's Note:**

> Please do check the tags before reading! Everything in this serious is consensual between Aviana and her daddy. 
> 
> Thank you.

Ao3 - dd/lg, rectal temperature, sick, original characters, somewhat kinky, minor scat, diapered reader, medical, constipation, enemas, suppositories, doctor!daddy

Aviana sobbed as another wave of pain hit her stomach.

"You know baby, I think it's really time you made a messy," daddy spoke, rubbing her tummy, feeling how hard and distended it truly was.

The girl in his arms whined in response, "No daddy, I’m okay.” Although, she was clearly not.

"Aviana, when's the last time you made a messy," her daddy asked, softly massaging her tummy.

Truthfully she couldn't remember the last time. "I can't daddy, it hurts," she answered with another cry. 

Daddy frowned at her, "well then, we need to clean you out, baby." He stood from the couch and carried her into their medical room, with Aviana kicking and screaming the entire way there; she knew exactly what would happen.

It was pretty much set up just like a normal exam room, all sorts of instruments and medicine lined the walls. Most of the things were items Aviana despised being used on her.

"Daddy needs to have a feel for how backed up you are," he spoke, gloving his hands and grabbing a tube of KY.

He uncapped the bottle and slicked up two fingers on his right hand, un-taping her diaper - seeing as she was only in that and a shirt.

His left hand moved her cheeks apart revealing her hole. Daddy gently inserted a finger into her rectum making the little girl cry out in pain.

"Shhh, I know angel, I know." 

A few minutes later the finger was removed and daddy frowned at what was left on it.

"Angel, look how backed up you are. It's absurd that you went however long without going messy, but nevertheless you still need to be cleaned out." Aviana hid her face in the exam bed, out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, daddy," she sobbed, another wave of immense pain hitting her.

Daddy kissed her head, "I know you are, sweetie. Listen, I'm gonna go get some tools and medicine, and I'll be back soon. You just stay right here and focus on your breathing." He tore off the lube and excrement covered gloves, then promptly waltzed around the room, gathering his needed items.

True to his word, daddy returned exactly six minutes later, pushing a small cart towards the exam table . It held numerous medical items and medicine.

"Okay, first daddy is going to insert this into your bum and see if it can get things moving," he spoke, producing a glass, mercury rectal thermometer from a case.

Aviana whimpered at its intrusive probe, "Daddy, no. It's going to hurt, please." 

"Aviana, enough! You need this done and I won't tolerate you whining for another minute, if you do it again you're getting a spanking."

The little girl stayed silent as her daddy prepped the thermometer, rolling it in tons of lube, so it didn't hurt his little princess.

He pulled his princess cheeks apart, lining the thermometer up with her hole and gently pushed it in.

Aviana's eyes widened at the sudden pain and intrusion, so she did they only thing she could think of in that moment. When her daddy was turned around for a quick moment, she pushed the thermometer out and went pliant against the exam bed.

"Aviana," daddy scolded, with a slap on her bare cheek. "This is unacceptable behavior and I will not stand for it a second more. When we're finished with your procedures you will be punished."

Aviana held in her whimper in fear of getting another punishment added.

The thermometer found its way inside her hole again, this time being held by her daddy so she didn't push it out again. He wiggled it around quite a few times, in attempt to help things.

"Daddy, it hurts," she rasped through tears, only to be shushed as daddy shoved the thermometer a tad further in. Twisting and turning it as well.

It was soon withdrawn from her and left a burning sensation. Aviana could already tell that this method wasn't going to help at all.

"Princess, can you try and go for me," he asked, flipping her over and rubbing her stomach gently.

"No, daddy, please," Aviana sobbed, kicking her legs in protest.

Her hair was then brushed by daddy's hand. "Shh, I know baby. But please try."

Eventually Aviana had given in and began to try, screaming and crying because how much it hurt.

"I- I can't d- daddy," she wailed with slight hyperventilation.

Daddy shushed her once more and placed a pacifier between her lips, effectively calming her down.

"Okay, then daddy will need to try a different approach." Aviana nodded, willing to try anything.

The young girl looked around as he bent down to grab something out of a drawer of the cart.

Aviana gasped as she was moved into the hands-and-knee position once again. A blue medical sheet was placed underneath her, along with one laying on a side table.

She heard the lube open and the noises of it being squeezed out. That action had her questioning what was going to happen next.

So she craned her head to see what was going on, but was only scolded by her daddy to turn around.

The chillness of the lube was felt near her hole, followed by something being pushed in. Even though she had this uncomfortable procedure done before, it felt foreign to her, so when her daddy was turned around she had pushed the object out.

"Aviana," daddy yelled, slapping her bum lightly. "You need to stop behaving like this. That was your medicine."

It took a few moments for Aviana to register what the medicine was, until she once again broke into a fit of sobs. She absolutely despised when her daddy would give her suppositories.

"Please daddy, no 'positories."

Daddy gave her a stern look, "Yes, you need them."

Aviana cried as her daddy prepared yet another of the white, bullet-shaped medicine, pushing it in her hole. That procedure was repeated once more followed by another object going inside her.

The girl turned her head but wasn't quite able to see much. "Daddy, what're you doing?"

"I'm making sure you don't push your medicine out again, baby." Aviana then realized that his finger was inside of her.

A few minutes later the finger slipped out of her and a fresh diaper was put on her.

Within the next ten minutes or so, Aviana began to cry as her belly began to cramp, feeling the effects of the medicine.

“Daddy!”

“It’s okay, baby. Just let it go and you’ll feel better.”

Soon Ariana’s daddy was replacing his gloves, un-taping the diaper and wiping her bum, praising her when he saw she had gone. 

“You made a bit of a mess, baby, and I still think you’re still a little backed up. So we’re gonna do an enema, okay,” questioned daddy, cleaning everything up and getting ready once more.

He replaced the sheet, grabbed another pair of gloves, and the dreaded enema box. When he returned back to the table, Aviana was already in position; her ass in the air yet again.

The popping of the KY cap opening was heard, as well as the squelching sound of the contents being squeezed out. A generous amount of lube was applied to the enema nozzle tip.

“Ready baby?”

Aviana gave a weak response, but was ready none the less. She gasped with the insertion of the tip being inserted into her rectum, before a steady stream of water began to flow into her.

The water soon stopped as the nozzle was pulled out, a plug being replaced by it. “The plug will help with better retention, which will help clean you out and move things along, baby.”

So there Aviana laid for the next twelve minutes or so, with her daddy petting her hair quietly.

“Daddy, I need to go now!” She shrieked, the feeling of water wanting to come out, but was stopped because of the plug.

Daddy frowned, “I know baby, I know, Shh. I’m gonna remove the plug and put an extra diaper on you, okay?”

Aviana didn’t respond and her daddy took that as a time to work fast, quickly putting a new diaper under her, un-taping the current one, removing the plug, and taping up both diapers once again.

“Okay baby, you can go now.”

Twenty minutes later Aviana was all cleaned up and sitting contently next to her daddy, watching some reruns of Blue’s Clues.

“You know Aviana,” daddy spoke, patting her tummy. “I think we’re gonna start taking precautions so you don’t get backed up again.”

Aviana pouted but snuggled up next to her daddy none the less.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you’d like to see more adventures in the ‘Aviana and daddy’ series.


End file.
